


lundi 9h56

by k8michelle



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8michelle/pseuds/k8michelle
Summary: inspired by the season 3 trailer





	lundi 9h56

“You guys have to watch it! It’s awesome, I’m telling you,” Lucas said enthusiastically, as he walked with his friends down the hall on their way to their next class.

“So you’re watching a Norwegian TV show and then watch the Italian remake of it next? So it’s the same story, just in a different language? But why?” Yann asked incredulously.

“Are there hot chicks in it? Do they have sex? Oooh do they have sex with each other?!” Basile piped in.

“Dude, is that all you think about?” Arthur said. “You gotta learn to show respect to women or else you really would never get laid.”

Lucas looked on exasperatedly at his friends. “Yes, there are female characters in it and yes, there is sex but it’s more about coming of age and finding yourself. There’s even a season wherein the main chracter is gay and—”

Lucas felt someone bump into him but didn’t give it a moment’s notice, too engrossed in convincing his friends.

He felt compelled to make them see these characters who are in relatable situations, particularly the one character he relates to the most and make them understand. He wanted them to see that character and at the same time, see what he’s going through, see  _him_.

Later that afternoon, as he watched Isak lock eyes with Even from across the room, he absently rubbed his left shoulder and wondered for the nth time that year, when will he get to finally be himself and find his own happy ending.

 

**Author's Note:**

> gif by @waldenblake for reference ❤️


End file.
